


Enbarr Bound

by actuallynotalex



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (LMAO THATS A TAG?), (i like my bleagles all paired off), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Female My Unit | Byleth, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Road Trips, au: no house competitions everyone is friends, black eagles - Freeform, black eagles found family vibes, edeleth will be major focus byleth just isnt there yet, no beta we die like Glenn, side bernadetta/ingrid, side dorothea/petra, side hubert/ferdinand, side linhardt/caspar, will update tags by chapter!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallynotalex/pseuds/actuallynotalex
Summary: On their summer break from Garreg Mach University, the Black Eagles dormitory decides to go on a field trip. It... goes about as well as one could expect, given the deathtrap of a van they're in, and the valiant battles to be waged over what the Ultimate Road Trip Snack is.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Enbarr Bound

Warm sunlight beamed through the window of the common room of the Black Eagles’ dormitory. It would be blinding one light-sensitive Edelgard von Hresvelg, if it weren’t for the ever-present and considerate shadow of her companion Hubert keeping the sun off her. The room was currently being occupied by some of the most colorful students in the building - minus one, as Ferdinand was still in his geography lecture - and it was bustling with conversation and movement. It was finally happening. The gang had finally managed to agree on a time and destination for the Black Eagles’ House, Class Of 1180, Greatest Of All Time As Declared By The Goddess And Caspar, Road Trip.

Edelgard was situated on the couch, her glossy red suitcase at her feet. Hubert, as ever, stood over her, mainly focused on surveying the room - but Edelgard caught him glancing out the window once or twice, looking to catch the autumn-orange flash of Ferdinand’s hair as he returned from his last class. The sun wasn’t exactly pleasant on Hubert’s pasty skin either; nobody was  _ completely _ sure what he spent his time doing, as he didn’t attend Garreg Mach University. They only knew it involved Edelgard, rarely leaving his mansion unless he was with Edelgard, and typing very quickly on his pristine Macbook that he may or may not have gotten to match with Edelgard’s. At least Ferdinand had convinced him to put a tiny sticker of a horse over the webcam, which was hilariously incongruous.

At the other end of the couch, Dorothea was double-checking her luggage for all her necessary supplies: a plethora of beauty supplies tucked into pockets, about three pairs of earbuds carefully wrapped around their color-coded plastic organizers, a plastic bag of face masks, one History of Theatre textbook filled with about a million colorful sticky tabs, and more clothes and jewelry than anyone could feasibly be expected to wear on a trip that would be, at best, a week long. She struggled to pack her clothes into the modestly-sized suitcase, and in the process, had to completely move off the couch and put her entire body weight into holding it shut enough to zip it. Petra, previously braiding Linhardt’s hair as he lay dozing in a sunbeam, reached over to tuck in a bit of a blouse that was catching the zipper.

“Thanks,” Dorothea sighed. She sat back up on the couch and rested her heeled boots on the edge of her suitcase. “Petra, how did your packing go?”

“Good!” Petra gestured to Linhardt’s head, which Dorothea now saw was not resting on a regular pillow, but instead on Petra’s embroidered duffel bag. “I have all the clothes I will need, and I bring - ah,  _ am bringing _ \- a field guide to the Southern creatures. I am hoping we will see some animals that we do not have here!”

“Perfect!” Dorothea beamed. Petra’s genuine adoration of the world around her never ceased, and - in all honestly - Dorothea was more enamored with it by the day. Hell, it had inspired more than one encore-worthy love song performance. Petra stood, then perched on the arm of the couch, and Dorothea tilted her head to rest it against Petra’s hip. They laced their fingers together over Petra’s knee.

“You two are  _ too much!”  _ Caspar cooed extremely loudly from the opposite couch. Linhardt, apparently not asleep enough, aimed one halfhearted kick at Caspar’s shin. “Augh! Lin!” 

“...You’re no better,” Linhardt murmured. He cracked an eye open and smiled, a slow, sly thing in the sunlight. “You’re cuddly.”

“...You’re damn right I am!” Caspar announced, climbing all blushing five-foot-seven of himself up onto the seat of the couch. “Men can cuddle! In fact, men should cuddle more! Men MUST --”

Linhardt shifted and hooked his foot behind the back of Caspar’s ankle to pull, and Caspar shrieked as he lost his balance on the cushions and fell directly on his ass. “Hey!” he complained, but he shut up as Hubert moved from his spot at the window, leaving Edelgard to wince in the sudden sunbeam. Linhardt could remember, when he had one of their illicit cats in his dorm room, how its ears would angle forwards and its tail would curl up as soon as it heard Caspar’s loud voice in the hall. He could almost see Hubert’s ears perking up as he heard Ferdinand’s humming coming up the stairs to the common room.

The heavy fireproof door to the staircase groaned open, and Ferdinand ducked through the opening, his arms occupied by shiny white boxes emblazoned with a familiar azure logo. His long, silky scarf almost got caught on the doorknob, and he may have been strangled if it weren’t for Hubert quickly noticing and unsnagging it as Ferdie beamed towards his friends.

“Hello, all! I brought us baked goods, courtesy of Ashe!” Ferdie announced, proffering forth the boxes. Caspar was the first to move, hurdling over Linhardt with ease as he propped himself up on one elbow to watch. Petra also tilted her head up, trying to peek at the boxes’ contents.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Caspar chanted, grabbing one box off the top that was in danger of falling out of Ferdie’s arms. “Did you get the --”   
  


“The sausage rolls? Of course!” Ferdinand exclaimed. Ashe and Dedue, residents of the adjacent Blue Lions dormitory, were in the culinary program together, and they frequently had more kitchen experiments than they knew what to do with. Of course, they could easily be commissioned to make a couple goodies for special occasions. “And cinnamon buns, sugar cookies, and they even made us some little pastries!”

At the mention of the pastries, the final as-of-yet unseen member of Black Eagles Squad finally showed her face. Bernadetta tentatively emerged from her place in the corner, leaving her overstuffed purple backpack resting against the wall, and crept forwards to try and sneak a peek at the snacks. Hubert, ever attentive, leaned over Ferdinand’s shoulder and grabbed one of the boxes. He held it out to Bernadetta, who cracked a smile at Hubert’s thoughtfulness and began to look over the pastries excitedly. 

“Are we almost ready to move out?” Edelgard asked, partially to Hubert and partially to the rest of the room. A couple hums of agreement sounded out, and Ferdinand passed the rest of the boxes off to Hubert.

“I just need to get my suitcase, and we can be off!” Ferdie said, patting Hubert’s cheek before turning to stride down the hallway. “Hubie, pass out the snacks!” 

Hubert rolled his eyes halfheartedly, and moved to put the remaining snack boxes on the small table between the couches. He paused, then picked out one small sugar cookie decorated like a flower. He walked back to his post beside Edelgard, and handed her the cookie. Edelgard smiled and accepted it gratefully, immediately starting to nibble at the edge while trying in vain to not get crumbs down the front of her shirt. When she cleared her mouthful of cookie, Edelgard stood up and dusted off her lap. 

“Alright, people,” Edelgard began. Everyone quickly snapped to attention - Edelgard had the sort of voice that could command armies, or at least a roomful of antsy young adults. “As soon as Ferdinand returns, we will move out. Which brings us to the first order of business,” She put her hands on her hips. “Which cars are we taking?”

Immediately, the room erupted into chattering. Behind her, Bernadetta whimpered at the clamoring and retreated into the corner to put her earbuds back in. Linhardt closed his eyes and laid down again as Caspar stood up on the couch.

“Dibs on my van!” Caspar shouted. 

“That -- dibs doesn’t even make sense here,” Dorothea said. “Besides, your van is a death trap. My car is perfectly safe, but we would have to split into groups…” Dorothea was the owner of one perfectly average sedan, meticulously cleaned and with the best sound system one could get for a perfectly average sedan. Meanwhile, Caspar luxuriated in a big, teal, clattering monstrosity he inherited from his brother, who had no need for a shitty van. Caspar loved it. Everybody else believed it was one overly-fast corner away from losing a wheel, or door. But Dorothea was right - it could hold all eight of them at once.

“Lady Edelgard and I have our vehicles, as does Ferdinand,” Hubert suggested. The three of them owned extravagantly expensive cars - Edelgard’s in a deep cherry red, Hubert’s in a sleek black, and Ferdinand’s in a pristine white. Given, Edelgard usually rode in Hubert’s car, and every so often Ferdinand did as well, but today all three had driven separately so they had all their cars at their disposal.

Dorothea made a face. “Way too fancy! How are we supposed to eat chips in there without you threatening to have my head?” Hubert made a face in return, and Dorothea flipped him off. 

“I think we should have Caspar’s van,” Petra chimed in. Petra didn’t drive, but she usually rode with Dorothea anywhere they went. “He has the most space, and it is a beautiful blue!”

Edelgard turned around and relaxed her stance, catching Bernadetta’s gaze. “Do you have a preference, Bernadetta?”

“Ah! N-Not really,” Bernie stuttered, her earbuds clutched tightly in her hands. “Um… Maybe… Dorothea’s is safer? No offense to you, Caspar!” Bernadetta buried her face in her hands as Caspar shot her a reassuring understanding thumbs-up. 

“Well… that’s two for each,” Edelgard sighed. “We still need Linhardt and Ferdinand’s input.”

Without opening his eyes, Linhard rolled onto his side and pointed at Caspar, who jumped excitedly and pumped his fist in the air. “Another vote for yours truly!”

“Are you voting on something without me?” Ferdinand appeared from the hallway, rolling a blood-orange suitcase behind him. He had now abandoned his scarf in favor of a delicate golden necklace; it was amazing he had managed to wear the scarf for so long, given the near-summer weather. He and Hubert were alike in that way - Hubert wore all black at any time of the year, and Ferdinand often ignored any weather in order to layer his outfits perfectly. Even Edelgard didn’t have that capacity. She was nearly always cold, only leaving her bloody-maroon leather jacket behind in the worst of the summer heat.

“Yes, on which car to take,” Edelgard explained. “We were just waiting for your opinion. Mine, Caspar’s, or Dorothea’s?”

Ferdinand stopped, putting one hand on his hip and resting his chin on the other, as if this were a serious and consequential issue.

“Caspar’s,” Ferdinand began, and Caspar immediately leapt in excitement. “- is a deathtrap.” Caspar slumped like a kicked puppy. “But! I think we should take it regardless. It would be a shame if we weren’t all in the same car!”

“YEAH!” Caspar yelled, jumping off the couch to tackle the already lying down Linhardt. Linhardt groaned, but opened his arms to let Caspar burrow against his chest in excitement. However, Caspar, ever the kinesthesiology major in on a sports scholarship, had other ideas -- he pulled Linhardt’s arms and legs over his shoulders in a fireman’s carry, and struggled to his feet as Linhardt whined in mild protest but didn’t do anything further than that. Dorothea and Petra giggled as Caspar walked a couple victory laps around the room with Linhardt draped over his shoulders.

“So it’s decided, then,” Edelgard smiled at the antics. She tucked her bone-white bleached hair behind her ear, glancing out the window into the sunny afternoon. “Shall we?”

The rest of the room cheered and burst into clamoring as everyone began to pick up their stuff to heft downstairs and load into Caspar’s van. The Black Eagles’ Supreme Trip - BEST - had begun.

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot you could add authors notes but catch me @ lytiic on twit for more bleagles shenanigans!!


End file.
